


Лилия долин

by koryusai279



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Other, natural objects kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Там был дракон, и этот дракон звался Северо-Западный проход; Бог сотворил его персонально для Роберта Роджерса, потому что у каждого героя должен быть свой демон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лилия долин

_Там был дракон, и этот дракон звался Северо-Западный проход; Бог сотворил его персонально для Роберта Роджерса, потому что у каждого героя должен быть свой дракон._

*

Кто не знает Роберта Роджерса? Оливер, деревенский парнишка, что делает черную работу в крошечной таверне в таком же крошечном городке на самом фронтире, отлично его знает. Он самый прославленный, самый громкий, самый скандальный и самый неудобный посетитель из всех.  
Хозяин его не любит, но предпочитает не связываться. А для Оливера нет лучшего времени, чем прокрасться тайком в зал и слушать, как знаменитый Роберт Роджерс ходил в одиночку на гризли, или как со своими рейнджерами уложил однажды зараз целый полк драгун из армии мятежников - впрочем, может быть, это были, наоборот, королевские драгуны, в маленьком приграничном городке такие подробности мало кого волнуют, и все события там, на большой земле рядом с морем, кажутся такими далекими-далекими. Дикие звери, виды на урожай и пушнину, туземцы за полосой леса - вот о чем ведутся разговоры. Еще о хороших ружьях, лодках и новых дорогах. И еще о женщинах, но Оливер еще не в том возрасте, чтобы это было ему интересно.  
То ли дело Роберт Роджерс. Тот никогда, сколько помнил Оливер, не говорил о женщинах.

Когда Роджерс напивается, он рассказывает, что скоро отправится искать Северо-Западный проход. Но потом всегда оказывается, что у него не хватает денег, или людей, или король - да-да, сам король, лично! - еще не прислал ему разрешения, с его, короля, подписью и большой королевской печатью. Он столько рассказывает об этом, что местные умники ухмыляются в усы. Однажды Большой Джо даже позволил себе усомниться в его словах. И тогда Роджерс ему врезал. И как врезал! С одного удара с ног сбил, святая правда, тот отлетел аж воон до той балки, богом клянусь, вот те крест. 

Теперь Оливер мечтает, что, когда вырастет, тоже станет рейнджером. Однажды он набирается храбрости и говорит об этом Роджерсу, а тот смеется, и требует, чтобы мальчишке налили, и потом чокается с ним. Как с равным.  
После этого Оливер еще больше хочет стать рейнджером. 

Однажды в обычное время Роджерс не появляется в таверне. Когда он не приходит и назавтра, а потом третьего дня, местные начинают в открытую обсуждать его отсутствие. Тут-то все и решают, что он ушел искать Северо-Западный проход, как и обещал. И вдруг из пьяницы-неудачника он снова становится всеобщим героем: ему громогласно желают удачи и пьют его здоровье. Многие во всеуслышанье обсуждают, как осядут на новых территориях и - охотой ли, земледелием - наконец-то обустроят свою жизнь. 

*

Люди, живущие в лесу, ужасно суеверны. Каждый из них готов поклясться, что лес имеет душу, ну или что-то в таком роде. Роджерс не боится леса. Лес на его стороне. Он никому не доверяет полностью - но лесу верит больше, чем людям.  
Другое дело - Северо-Западный проход. Кто бы что ни говорил, но Роджерс знает, что это спящее чудовище, огромное и опасное. У каждого героя должен быть свой дракон, и этого Бог сотворил персонально для Роберта Роджерса. 

Роджерс чует его. Много раз он подбирался близко, и они обнюхивали друг друга. Вот он лежит, ощерив гребнем исполинскую спину, и никто не знает, что у него на уме. А за его хребтом лежит неизвестная страна, обетованная земля, и Роджерс вожделеет ее, словно женщину, больше, чем любую женщину в мире. Он желает землю, свою землю, которую, кроме него, никто бы не топтал (дикари и бизоны не в счет). Он ходил в предгорья; там в сумерках белели стволы берез, бесстыдно-обнаженные, словно женские тела, и Роджерс вжимался лицом в их шелковую кожу, шарил пальцами по их мшистым ложбинкам, влажным от росы, вдыхал пьянящий медовый запах их соков и шептал в их клейкие зеленые ушки - ооо, my dear... Потому что женщина предаст, и друг предаст, но земля - никогда.  
По крайней мере, так верит Роберт Роджерс. И мечется, как пойманный хищник, запертый, словно в клетке, в этом маленьком городке. 

Но дракон осторожен, и действовать следует осмотрительно.  
И потому однажды Роберт Роджерс просто исчезает, никого не предупредив.

 

Зверь преследует их стремнинами своих вен, подстерегает их расщелинами своей старой кожи - пока они ползут по нему, как блохи по собаке, он морочит их извивами своего тела - и часто Роджерс просыпается с ощущением, что местность изменилась и с утра не такая, как была вчера. 

Когда они минуют предгорья, дракон впервые поворачивается к ним. Он открывает свою огненную пасть - и его горячее дыхание настигает отряд. Лесной пожар начинается внезапно, так, что никто не видит его, пока огонь не застигает их врасплох, и ни мудрости Роджерса, ни опыта его индейских проводников не оказывается достаточно. Их спасает только звериный инстинкт лошадей, которых пускают вскачь, пока те не выносят седоков к воде. Потом они едут мимо обгоревших стволов, и Роджерсу чудится, что он движется между ребер гигантской змеи.

Вещи погибли в огне, каждый унес только то, что держал в руках. Его люди предлагают вернуться, но Роджерс железной рукой заставляет их продолжить путь. Несколько человек поворачивают назад. Роджерс думает, что их шансы вернуться почти равны нулю, и тут же забывает о них. 

Следующие дни сливаются в череду изнуряющих переходов: Роджерс нутром чует, что зверь что-то задумал, и безжалостно торопит своих людей.

Пока однажды они не оседлывают загривок чудовища. 

 

Тогда он видит ее впервые. Ночь стоит ясная, темная, беззвездная; оставив своих людей, в самую глухую пору Роджерс в одиночестве преодолевает последние четверть мили - и от увиденного у него захватывает дух.  
Она похожа на море. Бескрайнее море высокой, лениво колышущейся травы. Это все, что он может разглядеть, и это прекрасно, прекрасней всего, что он видел в жизни.  
И в этот самый миг зверь под его ногами отчетливо содрогается. 

Они снимаются прямо посереди ночи. Роджерс направляет отряд вниз, в долину, и они скатываются по незнакомому склону, обдираясь в кровь и теряя последних лошадей. Трава в долине по пояс, и неизвестно, что в этой траве. Роджерс проводит по ней рукой, и в ладони остается какая-то спавшая в траве букашка. И тогда Роджерс изо всех сил ударяет в землю сапогом.  
И из травы взлетают тысячи светлячков.  
Они поднимаются сначала близко, потом все дальше и дальше, словно расходится волна. И всем кажется, что они внезапно вознеслись на небо, в самую толщу звездных сфер, и его люди стоят, зачарованные, пораскрывав рты, словно дети. Сзади него кто-то стаскивает с головы берет и произносит, крестясь:  
\- Чудо господне.  
И в это самое время позади ровно на то место, где они стояли еще недавно, в торжественной тишине сходит камнепад. 

 

Они идут через равнину, озаренные мерцанием светлячков.  
А потом восходит солнце. Оно всходит, потому что бог любит шотландцев - как это известно всем, или, по крайней мере, самим шотландцам.  
Тогда они падают в траву - и спят там, где упали.

 

На следующий день Роджерс напивается.  
\- Я - нарцисс Саронский, лилия долин! - декламирует он в экстазе и целует, как Библию, бутылку с виски. Бог оказался хорошим союзником. Это его долина, и, стало быть, он - лилия долины, и ее нарцисс, и клевер, и всякая тварь, что в ней обитает. В сущности, он и есть долина.  
Он лежит в высокой траве, и гладит ее рукой, и эта трава на самом деле - шкура зверя, и зверь присмирел и разомлел; и только теперь Роберт Роджерс понимает, что зверь просто ждал хозяина. Ждал - и дождался: все это, и эти горы, эти травы, обступившие его - огромный уютный зверь, баюкающий его в своих объятиях. И Роберт Роджерс чувствует, что счастлив - потому что впервые в жизни ему больше нечего хотеть. Он закрывает глаза - и проваливается в теплую черную темноту. 

 

В темноте раздается стук и людские голоса. Но Роберт Роджерс уже ничего не слышит.

* 

Первым забеспокоился квартирный хозяин. Оливер видел, как он сидит в таверне и за кружкой что-то горячо втолковывает констеблю, единственному представителю власти в этих местах. Кончается тем, что они двое, в сопровождении зевак, постучав и покричав для порядка, вышибают дверь в комнату старого рейнджера.

Роберт Роджерс, легенда фронтира, лежит на полу среди горы пустых бутылок. Запах тления, заглушаемый раньше парами алкоголя, отчетливо витает в воздухе.

Хозяин комнаты ругается, как черт, и требует у констебля немедленно описать имущество в счет долга, - и трактирщик, хозяин Оливера, тут же присоединяется к нему. 

Тогда-то и выясняется, что Роберт Роджерс, гроза фронтира, умер почти нищим. Комнату обыскивают, - но не находят ни денег, ни иных ценных вещей. 

Констебль дает знак, чтобы вскрывали сундуки.  
Там нет ничего, кроме бумаг.  
После Роджерса осталось десять ящиков переписки. 

Одна за одной, связки писем извлекаются на свет. Оливер, пришедший сюда с остальными, взирает на них с благоговейным ужасом. Перечень адресатов Роберта Роджерса необъятен. Умей Оливер читать, он разобрал бы имена представителей нескольких королевских домов Европы, негоциантов и генералов, индейских вождей и принцев крови, адмиралов и контрабандистов... Все они нуждались некогда в услугах Роберта Роджерса. Из сундуков появляются старые награды, и редкие монеты, и непонятные, диковинные вещи, и их раскладывают на стульях, на каминной полке, и прямо на полу. При их виде люди невольно приглушают голоса - большой человек был покойный! Но сейчас это уже вряд ли имеет значение.

Сам Роберт Роджерс лежит здесь же, на простом дощатом столе, с застывшим выражением гнева на лице - словно явление самой смерти страшно раздосадовало его и даже теперь, мертвый, он полнится бессильной ярости, глядя, как чужие хозяйничают в его жилище.

Оливеру грустно. Этот большой человек, похожий на медведя, больше не будет сидеть в кабаке и рассказывать интересные истории. Оливер думает, что хотел бы сохранить что-нибудь на память о нем. Ему хочется стянуть по-тихому одну монетку - такую, с буковками и со змеей - ведь все равно она теперь уже никому не нужна. Но он стесняется, словно дух покойного все еще витает здесь - и еще способен причинить вред живым, как его хозяин при жизни. 

Потом он долго жалеет об этом.

 

лето 2015


End file.
